


Introducing

by Katherine



Category: Doctor Dolittle - Hugh Lofting, Dolittle (2020)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Too-Too the owl was considerably mollified when the Doctor explained that, despite the doubled sound being the same, this fox had named herself in reference to an article of clothing.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Introducing

Too-Too the owl bristled a little when the vixen introduced herself to the Doctor. It was strange enough to have a name, although for the most part he had got used to that over the years; many birds and most animals did not, and the white mouse only on a technicality. But to have some stranger _borrow_ one's name!

He was considerably mollified when the Doctor explained that, despite the doubled sound being the same, this fox had named herself in reference to an article of clothing. Precisely _what_ article of clothing was a mystery, until Dab-Dab came into the kitchen with a beakfull of dried herbs. Putting these neatly by the stove, as she listened to the vixen's description, she said, "A little stiff skirt for dancing ballet in. I wore that in the Puddleby Pantomime." She repeated her high kick from that time on the stage.

When the Doctor wrote out the word, TUTU in large letters penciled dark on a spare page, Polynesia swooped down, all but touching her beak to the paper. Too-Too, with his keener sight, considered it from a distance; he could read, near enough, but preferred numbers.

The pattern of sound that Too-Too had noticed nearing through the garden resolved into hoofbeats. The vixen waved her brush for attention. "And now to introduce," she began grandly.

From the sound, it would be an animal heavier than a horse, larger than the pushmi-pullyu. Likely not a patient, or Tutu would not have taken such time with names and explaining skirts.

"Betsy," Tutu said, at the moment that a giraffe put her head and most of her long neck in through the open window.

"How we got here is _a story,"_ the giraffe said.

"Do get your head nearer to the fire. A fireside story we shall have," the Doctor said, and his household gathered round to hear.


End file.
